


The Warmth Of His Breath | Percy Jackson x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: PJO Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Athena's Child! Reader, Battle of Manhattan, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You make a risky move during the Battle of Manhattan.





	The Warmth Of His Breath | Percy Jackson x Reader

**Author's Note:**

>  “We’re in the middle of battle right now what are you doing. oh no what are you- HOE DONT DO IT” “[takes hit meant for another person]” “oh my God” au

"Ugh!" You groaned, wiping golden dust of her face. It was the day everyone had been dreading, Percy's 16th birthday. Unlike some people, you held no resentment towards Percy. It wasn't his fault.

You gritted your teeth, swinging your sword at an Empousa, making it burst with a cloud of golden dust. You quickly glanced around you. Everyone seemed to be nearly outnumbered. You turned your head to the left and saw Percy taking out a Laistrygonian Giant.

You smiled tiredly, turning your attention back to the battle. It was no secret you really liked Percy but Annabeth had told you that they kissed in the Labyrinth. You were really jealous but at the same time, you couldn't be. Annabeth didn't know.

The next few minutes were a blur of swinging swords, gold dust, and various roars and screams from both sides of the battle. You panted heavily, having taken a couple hits and scratches. You mouth tasted like metal. _Probably because of your busted lip,_ you thought to yourself.

Your eyes widened as more and more monsters stomped through the streets. It was as if they were multiplying. "(Y/N)!" Annabeth yelled. You spun around, just in time to see Annabeth stabbed a monster that was sneaking up on you. "Thank you." You managed a weary smile.

You turned back to the battle, feeling Annabeth standing with you back to back. You heard Annabeth gasp and you turned your head. Your eyes widened in horror. Percy was fighting off a cluster of empousai but wasn't noticing the Manticore sneaking up behind him.

"Schist!" Annabeth cursed as 2 Laistrygonian giants circled her, separating the you. The manticore raised its deadly, spiky tail, ready to strike Percy. You made a split second decision and sprint over to Percy, blocking him and bracing yourself.

"(Y/N)!"You heard Annabeth scream. A sharp pain hit you on the right side of your midsection followed by the most intense burning you had ever felt. You heard yourself screaming but couldn't feel it. All you could feel was the immense pain in your midsection.

Your vision started to blur as muffled screams echoed around you. You stumbled backwards as your vision faded to black.

* * *

You felt yourself being lifted and being jostled around, making your entire body hurt. You felt like you had been stepped on by a giant. What happened? Oh yeah, manticore. You would do it again for Percy. You felt yourself being gently dropped onto a bed.

You heard paper ripping and the smell of alcohol and ambrosia filled your nostrils. _I'm in the infirmary, thank the Gods,_ you thought. You felt your shirt being pushed up, making you very uncomfortable.

You tried to raise your hands to show you were awake but you found you couldn't move. It was like all of your limbs were asleep. You started to panic, feeling hands on your bare abdomen, getting dangerously close to your wound.

You weren't stupid, you knew what was about to happen. You were gonna die if they didn't get the spike out. _I hope Annabeth and Percy are okay,_ were your last thoughts before the spike was quickly yanked out.

You let out an earth shattering shriek and thrashed around with more energy than you thought you would've had. Multiple hands tried to hold you down. Finally, your body stilled and you heard and felt no more.

* * *

You blinked slowly, sunshine blinding you . "Here I got it." Someone said, pulling down the blinds. You rubbed her eyes, fully opening them. You opened your mouth to ask something but was cut off by painful, dry coughing.

"Oh! Here." It was Percy who carefully handed you a glass of water. While drinking, you glanced around the room. It certainly didn't look like the end of the world outside and Percy was still alive...

"Better?" Percy asked, taking the glass away. You nodded, hissing in pain as she sat up, minding the thick bandage around your midsection. You truly were Athena's child, you had so many questions. "Where's Annabeth?" You croaked out, voice rough from screaming.

"She's mourning." Percy answered somberly. You furrowed your brows. "Luke sacrificed himself. He's the reason we won. Barely a victory though." Percy scoffed bitterly. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You and Luke weren't close friends but it still hurt knowing he was gone.

You looked out of the other window. You heard the birds chirping. So many lives lost, so many injured and hurting. You turned back to Percy who was sitting down next to your bed, staring at the ground with a pained expression. "What's wrong?" You asked.

Percy was silent for a few moments. "It's all my fault." He muttered. "Why you're hurt, why Luke and all the others are dead..." He trailed. "You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault." You told him.

You winced as you turned yourself and wrapped your arms around him. He tensed for a few moments before wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulders. It was gonna take some time. It wouldn't be the same again but being close to Percy, feeling his tight embrace and the warmth of his breath, it was going to be okay.

You pulled away, smiling sadly at Percy. "Thanks. I think I needed that." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah." You agreed. It was silent for a few moments. "I'm gonna go and tell Annabeth you're awake, ok? She's been worried." Percy told you, standing up.

"Ok. Thank you, Percy." You smiled warmly at him. He nodded at you and turned to walk away but paused. You were about to question him when he bent down, placing a quick kiss on your cheek before speed walking out of the tent, red as a tomato.

You froze, wide eyed and cupped your cheek. You grinned and shook your head, leaning back against your pillows. It'll be hard but with Percy, it'll be a little bit easier.


End file.
